fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird (Pure's)
Bird Bird is a rare fusion element, which requires Nature and Wind, has a total cost of 750 diamonds. Bird is an aerial element but it has spells good for both aerial and land combat. Statistics Damage : Average Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells Eagle Form User transforms into a majestic eagle quickly flying on to their desired location, ending with a wind blast that knocks and damages nearby enemies. Landing to the ground creates a crash and the player exactly on their destination takes damage. --> This spell can be aimed at any angle, and the user travels in a straight line. The user turns into a puff of smoke after activating the spell. An eagle so huge then pops up. The eagle will dash on to the location of the mouse cursor, with the stud radius of Water Tumble. After the travel, the eagle spins vigorously, creating a blast of wind around it that will knock away nearby players and deal 175 ~ 325 damage. If the eagle is in mid air and lands on land, a crash occurs on that area and creates a crater in its wake. Opponents on their EXACT position will take 189 ~ 348 damage. Then the eagle turns back to the caster. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana '' '''Blood Ravens' User summons 4 ravens that will follow and strike the nearest players, reducing their speed by 20% and dealing medium amounts of damage over time and applies Bleeding. --> The user claws players in front of them. This will only knock them back but it's harmless. 4 ravens appear during clawing in front of them that go through 4 different directions. Each raven will try to detect a player. If they do, they will chase that certain player. Coming in contact will deal 75 ~ 130 damage (per raven). Then 40 ~ 60 damage is dealt per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds. This can deliver a total damage of 315 ~ 490 damage. A debuff is applied named Bleeding. If the affected player takes damage, he/she takes extra DPS depending on the amount of damage dealt, 5 times less than the original damage of a certain spell. It will last for 10 seconds. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 350 shards * Note : '''Only one raven can attack one player. '''Phobo's Strike User shoots a large phobo in the direction of their mouse cursor, drilling opponents as it travels in a straight line. --> The user grows black wings and rises above the ground. Then they put both arms sideward and forward, releasing a large phobo in the location of the cursor. This action will also cause the magic caster to be flung backwards. The phobo will quickly travel to the location. Any opponent/player on the way are drilled (or taken away) with the phobo and explode after 4 seconds if it hasn't touched any wall. Upon explosion, players taken will receive 180 ~ 330 damage and are knocked away. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 450 shards Love Dove User calls a dove from the skies and descend upon them that will deliver good fortune. However, nearby players will be fended off if they come close enough. --> The user shines white light around them. Comes down a white dove with a heart on its chest flies near the caster and sets on the caster's elbow. The dove has good fortune, which grants the caster the following buffs : * 12% attack damage boost * 20% speed boost * Frostbite Talent (can be used three times) Love Dove can protect the caster, especially if there are nearby opponents. She will peck on that player and has a chance of inflicting Stun for 1.6 seconds. Love Dove deals 38 damage per peck. She also has 1200 health, and she can't take more than 20 damage per hit. Love Dove lasts for 28 seconds. This transformation spell has a 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 Mana and costs 675 shards 'Birdie Tornado ' User summons thousands of birds that move in spiral motion altogether. This makes a large tornado that follows the direction of the cursor and attack opponents. --> The user whistles calmly and serenely on their location, summoning thousands of aerial creatures on their spot. These birds will fly around in a spiral motion, creating a huge funnel-shaped whirldwind. The whirlwind will follow the direction of the cursor. Touching players will deal 28 ~ 44 damage to those players. The whirlwind lasts for 10 seconds, and affected opponents have a chance of taking full damage (280 ~ 440). This ultimate has a 1 minute and 25 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 Mana and costs 800 shards